From a brilliant mind
by Oldiesbutgoldies98
Summary: The professor is fed up! But as he goes off to come down, he analyzes his feelings for his fellow island mates, and makes some surprising discoveries. In memory of russell Johnson.


**I decided to write this in honor of Russell Johnson, the late great professor. I love Gilligan's Island, but the professor is by far my favorite. This is just a little one shot on what the professor thinks about his island mates. God rest your soul Russell, you were a blessing to the entertainment world. I of course do not own Gilligan's Island, or any of the characters**.

"Finally, peace and quiet!" Muttered the professor, storming over to a rock that overlooked the ocean. He had just about had it with all of his fellow castaways' childish behavior. Why... He must be the only sane one on the island! "Maybe I should just disappear, and see how long it takes before they drive each other crazy... Or kill themselves somehow!" He thought smugly. Those cruel thoughts quickly faded as he sighed and stared out at the vast blue picture before him. He really didn't hate his island mates, they just... infuriated him sometimes. He felt that so much pressure was placed upon him, that they expected him to have all the answers, when there were simply some things he just didn't know or couldn't do. "Like build a raft to get us off the island for instance," he thought sadly, feeling like he was letting everyone down.

At least he had the skipper to ease the burden. The even-keeled, kindhearted, tough old skipper... even though he did have a bit of a temper when it came to Gilligan. The professor smiled as he thought of the skipper, with his big smile and cheerful optimism to brighten a man's day. The skipper had been through a lot, yet always just moved straight ahead and found ways to keep the group safe and find a way to get home. He was sort of the father figure of the island in his own way... always there for advice or a friendly conversation... "a smart man too," the professor concluded as he realized he wasn't completely alone when it came to intellect.

"And Mary Ann, for a girl from a simple farm town, she sure has a brain," the professor thought. Mary Ann would be the one he missed the most when he got off this island. She was so friendly, and kind, and considerate, and such a great listener. She always seemed interested in what the professor had to say about his experiments. She was a hard worker too, she always pulled more weight than she should, always eager to help. "She's sort of like the sister I always wanted," the professor thought. "A great cook too." He smiled as he thought of her coconut cream pie. He made a mental note to keep in touch with her after the island days were behind them. "I wonder what she's doing now? Probably doing Ginger's laundry," he snorted as he thought about the red headed movie star's uncanny ability to avoid work.

But Ginger wasn't so bad... she was decent entertainment. All of her drama was going to make an interesting movie when they got home, one that the professor would be delighted to go see. "Actually, ginger really has more worth to her than she lets on," he mused as he thought about her natural ability for dramatics, which go them out of a few sticky situations. "And I always did have a small thing for redheads..." He quickly shut that out of his mind. No... Ginger was more like a cousin or a sister to him... A good person to have around. "Between Ginger and Mary Ann, I can honestly say I have the two finest sisters on the planet," he laughed, thinking of the fun they had together. "And it's always fun to watch her get into it with the Howells," he thought devilishly.

Thurston and Lovey Howell were two of a kind for sure. At first glance, the might seem snobbish, egotistical, greedy, calculating... And at second glance, well, they were still all of those things, but there was something more to them, a courage and warmth the professor couldn't quite place. Lovey Howell generally made him laugh, and if it was important, you could rely on her to get the dirty work done. She had a glow about her that felt like home, the islands personal fairy godmother and aunt. Thurston Howell may complain, but there was a heart of gold and a steely courage beneath the fine suits and gold watches, and he really was generous when you got to know him. "They truly are an aunt and uncle to me," he said, shaking his head at the realization.

That left Gilligan... Sweet, funny, eager, young, clutzy Gilligan. All of his antics would make a great scientific study. How many times had Gilligan destroyed their chances of escaping the island!? But he always was trying to help. He was a brave boy, ready to step in and defend the others when everything seemed to crumble. The more the professor thought about the boy, the more he realized how important Gilligan was to the group. "Silly mistakes or not," he thought as he realized just what Gilligan meant to him. He had Gilligan all wrong before. No, Gilligan represented everything good in the world. Honesty, purity, kindness, curiosity, joy... If only everyone could be a little more like Gilligan. Furthermore, he was the glue that held the little group together. "He keeps us all grounded, and keeps us all together," the professor thought. He shuddered as he thought of what the little island would be like without a Gilligan. He also thought what LIFE would be like if there wasn't a Gilligan. The professor realized that he had severely underestimated how much Gilligan had brought into his life. Gilligan truly was his little brother. He also realized that no epiphany, no matter how large would reveal how much Gilligan actually meant to him. "Or any of them for that matter," the professor concluded, thinking lovingly upon each one of them.

"These people are good people. They are some of the best friends a man could ever have... Actually, they're more than that." The professor said, standing up from the rock. "They're family, more of a family to me than my own ever was. It just took me awhile to realize I have the best father, sisters, aunt and uncle, and little brother in the world." He said, heading back to the camp.

"Professor! Professor! You're okay! You were gone for so long, we were all worried," a frantic Gilligan yelled before tackle hugging the other man. Laughing, the professor refined Gilligan's embrace. "I'm okay Gilligan, actually I'm better than I've ever been. Besides, I can never stay away from my little brother and family for too long," he finished. Gilligan looked at him. "What was that professor?" He said, not believing what he had heard. The professor smiled and clapped Gilligan on the back. "Never mind Gilligan, come on let's go." He said, walking side by side with the younger man, not failing to notice the knowing smile on Gilligan's face. The professor had a grin a mile wide when he saw his family sitting around the little table, with a dish that they had saved just for him. "I'm home," he thought with a smile. "At last."

**Well, there you have it. Please rate and review! I am a new author and would love feedback! R.I.P Russell Johnson, we'll miss you!**!


End file.
